U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,730 to Barreca et al. discloses an aesthetically pleasing greeting card having a stained-glass window effect provided by a pattern of cut-outs in a face panel thereof and a panel of translucent material having a corresponding colored pattern which allows the transmission of light through it to provide a stained-glass effect. The translucent material is always behind, not in front, of the cutout and because of this multiple images projection variations are not possible here. In addition, there is a clear and distinct relationship between the color(s) on the translucent material and the openings in the cutout in front of it. Each color is meant to be exactly where it is behind the paper cutout design as is the case of a stained glass window. In addition, the image is essentially always the same in all lights, as in a stained glass window, since the light only modifies the intensity of color on the translucent material. There are no surprising light effects created by multiple light paths and angles and by light reflections and surface color contrast.